Falling Fast
by Unwary Hanyou
Summary: This is yet ANOTHER high school fic. An overused line but, Kag is a new student and she meets Sango, Miroku and InuYasha.What happens? They fall for each other, FAST. RxR Chapter 2 UP!
1. Meeting The Gang

It was pretty obvious that no one was reading and/or reviewing 'History repeats' so I'm making a new fic. I'm not ditching my old one, I was still update on it, though I don't know why. This fic is set to Kagome's time and it's a high school fic. I KNOW IT'S BEEN DONE ALREADY THOUSANDS OF TIMES. That's it. Thanx.

**Falling Fast- Meet the Gang**-_Unwary Hanyou_

Name, InuYasha Osuwari(hehehe)

Grade, 10.

Age, 16, turning 17

Wow, another boring day of class. Let's see, I should at least TRY to pay some attention to this crap. Hmmm...

"...the entire economy of Earth is in bad condition. We may not notice it, but each and everyone of us is adding to the large amount of globel warming, otherwise known as the warehouse effect..."

I just don't get it. What the hell is an "Earth"? Oh yeah, hehe, our planet.

See that girl over there? her name's Kagome Higurashi, and she's the new kid. She just tranfered in to this school from Miko High. She ain't exactly what we call a looker and she's been quiet since she got here. What? I should go talk to her and get to know her better? Do it yourselves, you pushy assholes!

:Over to this Side:;

Name, Kagome Higurashi

Grade, 10

Age, 15, turning 16 soon

God, is this school ever BORING! I wish I was still at Miko High. It was funner. Yes, I just made up a word but who cares? You see that guy over there? He's one of the school jocks. His name is InuYasha Osuwari. He's also one of the richest people in the continent. I say he's a jerk and is one of those people who think they're better than the rest. What? You think he's not like that? Yeah right! Go and find out? Why don't you? Oh Kami! I'm talking and argueing with MYSELF! I need a doctor! Or better yet, a phyciatrist!

**ccccccooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssss**

Name, Sango Tajiya

Grade, 10

Age, 15, turning 16 soon

There's InuYasha, being well, InuYasha. He's one of my best friends. And see her? That's the new girl. She moved here a few days ago. I think her name was Kagome. No one notices her. Well, I guess it's partly because she never talks unless it's to answer a question. See him over there? That's Miroku. he's my other best friend. He's a huge hentai and is such a player! He has his fanclub folloing him everywhere. I don't even know why he's my friend. Man, I'm turning into such a tomboy with only boys for friends! Hmm? I WHAT! I do NOT like him! Leave me alone!

**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

Name, Miroku Kazanna

Grade, 10

Age, 16, turning 17 soon

Drool...there's Sango. She's a friend, but her slaps H-U-R-T. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that she has a black belt with a master's degree in 5 different kinds of Martial Arts, heh. See the new girl? She's so new, that I haven't got to ahem..._get to know her better_...heheh.There's InuYasha. His bonks hurt just as much as Sango's! And maybe THAT has to do with the fact that he's a hanyou.

"Miroku Kazaana? Answer my question"

"Who shall I touch today..."

"KAZAANA"

"Oh! Huh"

:End o' Chapter":

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope it's long enough for you, which it probably isn't. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!


	2. The Many Pests of Shikon High

YAY! I GOT A REVIEW! BRING OUT THE COOKIES! Special Thanx To:

fallingfurinu: YOUR MY FIRST REVIEWER! YAY! gives 3 basketfulls of cookies because he's the first reviewer Thanx. Just to let you know, I'll try to update as fast as I can.

By the way, Osuwari means sit for those of you who don't know. MUAHAHA!

Ok, we got chapter one done and done. So on to chapter Two.

**Falling Fast- The Many Pests of Shikon High** _-Unwary Hanyou_

That same day, after class.

Kagome was as her locker, when a someone started leaning on the locker beside her with the you know, leaning with one hand on a locker beside a girl, hoping to look cool? They make these weird expression thingies and they try to make the girl like them. Yeah, you get it, I think. "Hello"

"Hello, and now go away"

"Do you really hate me THAT much before you even get to know me? "

" Not really, it's just that you're botheri-AHHHH! HENTAI" Kagome then kicked (guess who?) Miroku in a very sensative spot below his stomach. (If you DON'T know what I'm talking about, you're hopeless.) Now Miroku, being Miroku, was trying to make an excuse while he held his, you know, in pain. " I was just...getting to know you better, that's it"

" I'm sure." Kagome replied icily. Miroku, being a Monk, sorta, apologized and went off. two seconds later, before Kagome even put her leg down, a shy looking boy with orange hair came up to her. "Uhh, hi! My name is Dodo, er Hobo, er ...HOJO! Yeah, my name is Hojo! And I hope you enjoy it here at Shikon High School"

" Ummm...Thanks..."

" I guess this is what's known as an 'awkward moment'. Well, er, see you around"

" Hmm...Bye"

Not one minute after that encounter, this weird phyco possesive guy came around wearing a skirt! Also, he had long black hair that was done in a pony tail. "Hmmm...so you're the new girl. You look pretty good. i'm declaring you my woman"

"You're declaring me your **_WHAT!_**"

" You heard me. Or maybe you didn't hear me. I said, you are my woman"

" Suuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee I am" Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Great, now you're officially my woman! You even agreed heartily"

" Baka...can't you even tell the difference between agreeing and sarcasm"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"It means I'm NOT YOUR DAMN WOMAN! GOT IT? NOW SCRAM BEFORE I SHOOT YOU! I GOT ARROWS AND A BOW IN MY LOCKER YA KNOW"

" Hmmm...fiesty. i like that in a woman. And you can defend yourself to, so I won't have to rescue you. Good good. Come, my woman. i shall walk you home."

Kagome felt like vomiting on the guy. She could, he was making her sick enough. But then, the janitor and the principle would be mega-pissed at her for making such a gross mess on the floor. And how dense was this guy anyway! Wait, she already knew the answer. ...VERY. She had to make up an excuse...FAST.

"Uhh...ummm...Mr."

"Kouga, just Kouga"

She WAS going to say 'Mr. Dense-Idiotic-Baka-wolf-Youkai of the world, but she decided not to.

"-Kouga, i have errrr, archery classes after school! So i stay in with my PE teacher, Ms. Kaede"

" Oh well, bye umm...I don't believe I caught your name"

" Kagome, Kagome Higurashi"

"Well, bye Kagome"

" See you later" Yeah, in the next 50,000 centuries! But, because her excuse said she stayed, she had to actually stay. may as well explore!

"Hello again"

" Leave me alone, hentai"

"What? I didn't do anything"

"Sureeee you didn-SEE! YOU DID IT AGAIN! YOU'RE ASKING FOR ANOTHER ATTACK ON YOUR THING"

Kagome was ABOUT to kick his thing again, but someone beat him to it.

"Need help beating up Miroku here" asked a female voice.

"Always happy to kill him for being stupid" continued a male one.

"Name's Sango, and he's InuYasha"

"And my ow! name is ouch! Miroku! owwieee"

**EEEENNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD OOOFFFFFFFFFF CCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAPPPPPTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRR OOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!**

How do you like it? I made it as long as I could! Nad by the way, I dedicated this chapter to fallingfurinu for being my first reviewer!


	3. It's PE! Yay! But not for Miroku!

Well, I'm finally updating. I have to tell you people something. For some reason, kills all my underscores, question marks, and exclaimation marks when I upload the chapters. I just don't get it. Oh well.

Abe no seimei: I know you're just trying to help, but I enjoy writing like this. If people (not you) flame me for this, I don't mind. Please try to understand. Like you, I am not trying to be rude. I just like writing the way I do.And to tell you the truth, I'm not original. I'm more like a humour writer and I make humour A/Ns. please don't flame me for this.

Shiara-chan: Thank you for the compliment! You reviewers are the life of fanfiction writers like me!

**Falling Fast- It's PE! Yay! But not for Miroku!**

What's everybody's favourite subjuect? That's right! PE! Physical Education! Also known as Phys. Ed., Gym, etc. The InuYasha gang is no exception. Don't believe me? Go on to this chapter's scenes of DOOM! Note this is before gym! Muahahaha!

"Nice to meet you, InuYasha, Sango, _Miroku_, I'm Kagome." , Kagome introduced herself formaly, saying "Miroku" with a rather icy touch. "And I would like to inform Miroku here to keep his hands to himself unless he wants to suicide."

"Kagome, forget it. He won't listen. I've used that line on him what,10 times a day?" A loud sigh is heard. "Oh well, at least I have PE! Who doesn't love it?"

"Yeah, lucky you. I don't get PE until Thursday! At least I have InuYasha in my class." Sango seemed depressed at this. Kagome then checked her schedule and skimmed through all her newfound friend's schedules. "AW CRAP! I GOT PE WITH _MIROKU_! MIROKU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! This is the pits..."

"We feel for you. We really do." Sango shot a death glare at Miroku while she said this. "What did I ever do?" He looked around innocently and wistled they tune of "It's the Song That Never Ends!"(How I love that song! I annoy my class with it!) He then walked away innocently. A few seconds after Sango had broke off after him, he went into a full sprint while still trying to be innocent. But he forgot the humming. Being alert because of the Sango, his ever-alert mind (yeah, right!) told him to sing at the top of his freakin' lungs!

"IT'S THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT, NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND CONTINUED SINGING IT FOR EVER JUST BECAUSE...IT'S THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS...!"

At this ruckus, every single student in the classes thought that aliens were attacking because of the horrible singing and scattered off in all directions! Quite a n amusing sight, if you weren't in the school. Teachers shouted, the PA system went off, the principal was shouting at the students to shut the hell up and stop running over the PA system. The fastest and luckiest people found closets that they could lock and no one else could come in, washroom stalls etc.

Soon, after an hour, they had calmed down enough to look for the culprit. They narrowed it down to the only people who weren't running because of the singing.

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Tajiya

Miroku Kazaana

InuYasha Osuwari

They knew it wasn't a girls voice (duh!) so they killed their names off the suspects list.

Suspects List

Miroku Kazaana

InuYasha Osuwari

They knew InuYasha wouldn't sing, except for music. And besides, they heard InuYasha sing before. He was _great_! (Didn't I say they would be OOC? I didn't? Oh well, you know now!) He got A+'s every year for music. So, back to that same list.

Suspects List

Miroku Kazzana

Yay for the process of elimination! We have a culprit. The announcement over the "prank" was made.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a record breaker! The culprit of the 'Ears Break Off Because Of Crappy Ass Singing' prank is going to attempt, no he _is_ going to break the record of the World's Most Detentions Because of One Thing! Please, let's have a show of hands to Miroku Kazaana!"

One student perked up at this bit. " The principle's right! Let's show him some hands! To be more specific, fists!

**seven hundred thirty two fists and eight hundred and fifty nine kicks later**

Miroku limped into the gymnasium. He walked up to the teacher and spoke. "May I please be excused?"

"...no"

* * *

Poor Miroku, NOT! Well, I feel a bit sorry for him, so here. Types something on keyboard Here ya go, Miroku! 

Miroku: O.O A..a...SANGO PLUSHIE! YAY! YES! WHOOT! Thank you! Everyone, enjoy my pain! I don't care cuz I got a Sango plushie! Review!

I think I will re-upload all my chapters to add the exclaimation marks back in nad the question marks too. Well ,thats it, review!


End file.
